


飞向冬雨

by bfngc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 四鸭
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfngc/pseuds/bfngc
Summary: 纯属虚构，勿上升本人
Kudos: 6





	飞向冬雨

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，勿上升本人

一  
第一次见到易烊千玺是在电影宣传期的一次媒体采访中，我和几个同组的实习生正在核对最后一次访前准备的时候，房间门口传出涌来很多人的声音，于是我们在一层层神情严肃的黑衣保镖、助理和经纪人中间，瞥见了那个新近把头发染成橄榄褐色的小小身影。开机前他只是低着头滑手机，造型师在他身边做一些简单的整理。我们站在角落里看着他很是疲倦的样子，按捺住兴奋，不敢作声；这个临时搭建起看板和灯光、摄影的小房间，从他步入落座的那一刻开始，先前叽叽喳喳地期待要与偶像见面的欢快气氛就渐渐冷却下来，只剩工作人员核查问答和哗哗翻动纸张的声音了。  
易烊千玺的这种疲倦状态一直延续到整个采访过程中，对于一些在这几天的媒体问答中频繁出现的类似问题，他一概做出严谨又得心应手的简捷回答。那种明显不同于放松状态的正襟危坐和略带一点冷漠的流利似乎是一种无奈，就像人们一遍遍地问他对于自身流量偶像明星身份的态度如何一样，媒体所提出的问题也永远只集中在这些标签上而已。但这种疲倦中又有几分难以掩饰、也不打算掩饰的骄傲与欣喜，这次他在电影中的惊艳表现是有目共睹的，身边几个对他没有任何了解的同事和同学也都对他生出很多好感。我们一致认为，在这部总体水平不低的电影里，男女主角的对手戏实际上在很多时候完美地掩盖了剧作的疏漏之处，成为最夺人眼球的精彩之处。而能和实力演员周冬雨碰撞出耀眼火花的，竟然只是一个17岁的养成系偶像明星，于是我们在递上去审核的问题稿里面穿插了这样两个问题：一是和周冬雨的合作感受，二是对剧作爱情内容的看法。经纪人砍掉了第一个问题——偶像明星，可以理解——第二个问题则得以保存，并在结合了他在电影和采访中所表现出来的对偶像身份意欲突破的态度后，变成了“你觉得这次爱情戏的尺度算大吗？”。  
易烊千玺的回答有些令人琢磨不透。他回答说，对于电影故事这个尺度还好，对于普通老百姓的生活就算有点儿大——要么是故意回避，要么就是他真没听懂。结合之前他对几个问题也是表现出同样的浅显理解或者说误解而做出的突兀回答，我们在采访结束讨论认为：应该是后者的原因。随着电影的风头过去，我们渐渐忘记了曾对这两个人因电影合作而产生的现实关系遐想，对零星几次绯闻也只当做粉丝吵架的幼稚对话。直到在电影下映三个月后、令人始料未及的一场疫情爆发两个月后、全国的影视文娱行业都进入比之前更为严峻的经济寒冬时，一夜之间，有关两人恋情的八卦以之前未曾达到的讨论度传遍了网络。几乎就在同一时刻，艺人的工作室向各家媒体发下通知，为了配合维护艺人的形象和发展，要求我们不做任何相关报道。

二  
易烊千玺还是等这一局气数已尽的游戏草草结束完之后，才深吸一口气，点进工作室群里仔细去看同事传给他的几个网页和图片。尽管已经习惯了这一切，但他还是产生了一种自己像是一只被钉在木板上任人剥皮剔骨的青蛙的感觉。紧接着那边又传来一条：  
“老板，媒体那边儿公关已经在处理了，热搜也已经在压了，这个能换不能撤，换不换？”  
“换什么？”他迅速回复。  
“当然是把你的名字换下来，那边儿回了，正好合适。”  
他没多思忖，只是缓慢地、一顿一顿地打出那个“好”字。  
扔掉手机，抓来二十抱在怀中抚摸的时候，易烊千玺内心有很多未解的问题在耳边徘徊：为什么朋友圈会被人传出去？为什么会有人注意到那张只显示了原照十二分之一的图片线索？为什么会有这么多人相信并且愿意相信这些来源暧昧的所谓“爆料”，像在狂欢节上的表演者一样吵闹个沸反盈天？那么他们这些看客的狂热在冷却之后又会向什么方向发展，还是根本就不会冷却？赵珊为什么要那样回应？她也会觉得扯吗，是指那些网络爆料，还是指包括我们在内的一切？……所有这些问题的声音都只是朦朦胧胧的，作为一个重要认识的背景音在嗡嗡嘈杂着，并不构成对他实质的干扰。本来那一认识在这些杂音得衬托中更显出美好的本色，也更坚定了他所要做出决定的信念，但就在他点进微博，又退出，再点进ins，滑开保存了他们各种隐秘和深情的照片库后，这一认识却仿佛调了个面，变成他完全不亲近但熟识的老旧面孔，并且占据了他整个内心。

“我可以是那个人吗？”  
在这个处境下公开恋情以后会发生什么，他大概能猜出个七八分。这一部分是因为经纪人日常固定的恫吓，以及来自前辈偶像艺人如今的惨淡处境血淋淋的教训。还有就是他知道，自己已经站在了一个非常危险的位置。脚下的力量并不稳固，里面有多少并不真正属于自己的浮华和暗潮涌动，他也能渐渐意识到，并且知道一旦这些服从于更高人类本性的欲望在明星产业运作里借着运气或者精妙的算计打一个浪头，他会被摔得有多惨、多彻底。所以现在最好就是能抓住机会稳稳地跨过深渊跳到另一丛波浪上，就算不是同样的高度，起码是正在向上、向前涌的路上也好。这也正是走在他前面每一个想继续在这片浪涛里翻腾的同路人的共同选择。但不是每一个人都能跃过去，成功跨越过去的人，一低头就能看到自己脚下宛如峡谷一样深的地方堆满了摔断脖子的人，几乎要累积成一个尖尖的谷堆，其实也就像易烊千玺在登上现在这个位置之前所见到的失败者一样多。  
他现在又荣华又危险，易烊千玺无奈地笑笑，摸一摸眯着眼睛快要睡着的二十的脖子，不知道该用什么来形容他现在独特的处境。9岁入行，从业11年，现今20岁，他深知自己只是整个影视娱乐产业内小小的一部分，更是在新人前仆后继、旧人消隐于无名与淡忘的大众回忆滚轮之中暂时的被承载者之一。想到这些的时候，他会对自己所追求的事业外围感到空落落的失望，而在这种颓丧中，又有一股暗暗的野心在抬头，就是想要冲破这些把他当做商品、货物和被碾碎的无意义名字的规制和束缚，不再茫然地、惶恐地从这头跳到那头，而是跻身于那些看似乎已经脱离这些被选择者的生存游戏的人们之中。比如说现在这个时刻，手指在屏幕上空泛地划过，只要轻轻点击几下，他就有可能成为那个不再被束缚的人。只是也许自由的代价是跌死，也许能幸运地飞过波涛汹涌，徜徉于天空。

从小，不，是从他妈妈给他起名叫“易烊千玺”的那一刻起，他就被告知要做一个独一无二的人，然后被扔进这个可以使人迅速获得在本质上与之并不相匹配的世俗成功的圈子，带着他从各个兴趣班学来的一身本领，开始挣进人群闯荡下去，直到现在，“成了这个样子，”他常常笑着和她感慨。  
在这里他见过形形色色的人，那是和他父母从小便教导他的、和书本故事里的人完全不同的一群人。他们脸上有很多的阴影，因为戴着许多层不同面具的缘故。使他们自愿并且争取戴上那些鲜艳而扭曲的令人发笑的面具的原因有很多。最多的是因为要挣钱，他也要挣钱；还有的是因为要成名，然后就可以轻松地过上自己想要的生活，他也常常是这么想的。还有一些，是因为听从了这一行业所形成的集体面貌向外宣传的召唤话术，就蠢蠢地当真以此为梦想，妄图能获得那些也许存在可从没人见过的美好品质，以为借此可以使自己从平凡和庸碌中脱颖而出成为不凡、传奇。就像他们在进来之前不会听从别人的善意劝告一样，他们在进来之后也不会给那些真实的龌龊所轻易劝退，倒也算在无意义这一层面上接近了他们所向往实现的东西。而最为他所不齿、厌恶的，是这样一些人，他们就是循循善诱和欺骗那些天真蠢笨者进入圈套并且佯装热心帮助实质上却在极力剥削、摧残他们的人。当这些人还不算发达的时候，只是把别人的利益在对方不知不觉的情况下搬运过自己这里来，也还算不失体面，毕竟出了这个圈子，每个人都在做同样的事情；可等他们发达了，不用再锱铢必较地不放过每个盘剥机会、有能力也有责任施舍一些善意的时候，他们却仍这样做，并且做得更猖狂、更厉害，也更有能力迫使人不足为外人道也。他们不再把别人的利益搬到自己几乎要满出来的金银仓库里，而是扔进一个更宏大的、永不可能有被填满的一天的地方：欲望、或者说享乐。随着他们盘剥方式的愈加无耻，那些依靠吞噬别人而逐渐膨胀起来的欲望勇敢且一路通畅地直向罪恶而去，那里既有无数佚名者沉默的求救声，也有卑鄙、腥腻、毫不餍足的可怕笑声。  
每种类型里都不乏有名利双收的成功者存在。  
他正是凭借他所艰难地相信着的东西认出了那些被装扮得光鲜亮丽的丑恶、低俗、平庸和残酷。从前还只是模模糊糊地感觉到，后来不知是被锻炼得更懂得辨认，还是这一切在光明正大之上变得更加无所掩饰、理所应当，他看清了这一切。但是足够幸运的是，他也见到一些很少部分的人，正好符合他刚入行时同所有心怀梦想者一样天真的期盼。他们也生活在这个复杂的生态圈里，也需要金钱、名声、手段和话术来维持他们昂贵的生活，可易烊千玺在一见到他们的时候，他们就已经是这个样子了：他们可以不用插手那些低下的事情而巩固自己的事业和生活，他们还能把自己手中的事情变成精致、珍贵、赢得蜚声一片的艺术品，并且像他们自己所表现出来的那样，拥有艺术的灵魂和自由。于是他看到，这种他所奢望的纯净和他父母、和刚入行的自己所想象的未来都不一样，那是只有高处才能享有的、才能得到的。而想要站上高处，他就得成为那个独一无二的人，就是和他妈妈所设想的完全不同可又似乎相同的，独一无二。  
可是现在，他点点手机就能有的独一无二，是他真正想要成为的“那一个”吗？尽管他还在犹豫，可他知道正是因为这不是，这只是一次后果惨烈的任性和自我释放，一个只有自己在乎的可笑的宣告，所以他才迟迟不能点击确认。那张他选好想要发布的照片并不是什么亲密合影，也不是什么互送的衣帽配饰，而是一碗他自己做的鸡蛋羹。  
“她对鸡蛋白过敏的，”他眯着眼睛自言自语，“可她还是赞叹着吃完了，说她最爱吃的就是鸡蛋羹。”他没能说出后半句，声音断在心里。易烊千玺关上了手机，感觉头皮紧绷，痒痒的很不舒服。

三  
正像易烊千玺诉说了很多遍、也得以使别人形成了这一印象一样，他从小就在来去各种兴趣班、特长班的路上奔波。“从小就赶通告，”他笑着和她打比方。那些才艺后来成了参加每个演艺公司面试和比赛的敲门砖，有的只为了一次表演用，有的坚持到了现在。在这个丢弃和坚持的选择过程中，正是因为他见过了那些“高处的人”，他放弃了自己并不擅长的魔术、民族舞和音乐。也正因为他暗自努力想要成为他们，所以他在不同的舞蹈教室里熬过许多个夜晚，跟着声乐老师上课来应付公司安排的新曲目，并且跟上队友在演唱会上的唱歌水准；觉得雕塑很酷就凭借着小时候练字画画的功底去学雕塑，高考的时候把中央戏剧学院当做自己的第一志愿。他想，成为一名演员，比成为一个歌手更容易、也更好走些。  
但后来他有了这样一种感受，就是这“野心”里有很值得肯定的地方，那让他更坚信于此地走下去；可沿着这给予他肯定的感觉走下去，那方向虽说不上有任何不对劲，他自己也很乐在其中，但就是隐隐有一种预势，似乎要挣脱了这野心并且似乎不费吹灰之力就能将其压倒。这种感觉较为有力的地方在于，它迎合了他对一切事务都感到烦躁时的逃避心理，他没办法让自己每分每秒都处于不懈追逐的状态，他对懒散有一种同样强烈的偏爱。而这些给予他美好感受的东西也正是以此为切入点，而并非仅仅因为单纯的理性功利心，让他在不断的学习中坚持了下来。  
最开始是跳舞，他只是觉得找到一件自己擅长的事能带来很多轻松和愉悦。男生无处发泄的经历都伴随着整个身体的摇动敲打在每个鼓点上，对公司套下的束缚和压力的厌烦情绪在自己身体和音乐越来越好的配合中得到了舒缓。直到有一天他坐在舞蹈教室的角落里和编舞老师聊天，谈起一位很厉害的urban舞者，他突然看到了镜中自己的肢体舞动所说出的“话”。  
像是融进了音乐风格里而散发的韵律感，可又不是音乐所能掌控拥有的一切，也不是每个动作都精准到位所能传达的合适，而是在熟悉了每个舞蹈动作怎么做会有怎样的效果、适合于表现怎样的风格、可进行哪些衔接过渡后的一种创作。就像学会认字看书以后落笔写下属于自己的第一个句子。他感觉到那原本想表达内心一点模糊意识的舞蹈，在得到表现之后，反而生出比被表达者本身更亮更美的光，也更具有鲜活的生命力，因为前者是无可穷尽的，而后者不是。  
其实光表达这一过程就已经给予了他很多意想不到的欣喜，他在当中感知到了舞动着的自己的存在，并因此而感知到了与自己无限接近的世界，这个世界不会让他感到肮脏或者纯净，也不会让他想要往更高的地方走去。那是一个异常复杂又精彩纷呈的世界，像是从黑的漩涡中挣扎出一片片绚烂。他沉醉在那个世界里，冷静地、兴奋地，体会从未有过的感受。正是这种感受，令他觉得眼中的那一“高处”分裂成了两处幻影，像是对着阳光直视而生出的几片蝴蝶似的虹光。那所谓“高处”渐渐不似从前那么崇高、宏伟、值得为之一搏了，它并没有陨落，也没有崩塌，而是易烊千玺自己，或者说他身后的什么东西，在一点点变厚，而且拥有那“高处”所不具有的热度，让他想要很亲昵地贴近。他自己也觉得奇怪，向高处走去，却走到了背后的方向。但他越来越觉得，向“高处”走去不能带给他幸福，而向他身后的东西走去，他的灵魂可以炸出一点花样。  
理解并且接受这些是因为演戏，或者说，是在周冬雨教会他如何演戏之后。

四  
易烊千玺无法回避的是，他人生中接触到最热的东西是周冬雨，是他对周冬雨的爱，对她的回忆，对她的想念，甚至是此时此刻对她的一点犹疑——他有点认命地知道，就算现在占据内心的是这一个曾经驱使他走到现在高度的欲念，但它也一定最终会转向另一面，他成年近两年以来较为熟悉的那一面。因为他不能走在设有终点的路上，他需要一条无穷尽的路，他需要走下去。就像他走向高处却走向了背后，他知道自己不论走向那里，最终也将是走向周冬雨。

易烊千玺简直不能理解：怎么会有人能够不轻易爱上周冬雨？这种使他感到既幸福又痛苦的矛盾情感差不多伴随了他们的整个马来西亚之行。这是他们第一次单独出游，享受难得的独处时光，尽管有上述心情在轻轻折磨着他，让他感觉自己总是处于一种缺失的、需要被填满的状态，可总体来说，这趟行程让两个人在剧组对戏的熟络和好感之外产生了更多的嵌合与联结，那是走出了光影幻觉和暧昧气氛之后怀有更多冲动与炽情的自主结合。  
七月的马来西亚空气郁热，长时间的太阳照射把很多东西的味道冲散进空气里，再加上海风的催荡，常常使人在某个时刻会嗅到不属于此时此地此刻的神秘气味。像是有一股由所有人共同记忆所组成的跨越时空的信息之流在空中涌动，一不小心就凭着气味钥匙打开某个人丢落在角落里许久不曾被拾起的回忆箱子，然后再带着这个人体念自己回忆的气味，和他身旁同时绽放的花果草木的清香，传到下一个人身边去。  
易烊千玺和周冬雨就漫无目的地游走在这样的空气里，也许是他们彼此靠得太近，对彼此的情感盛得太满，风走过他们身边都要打个趔趄，跌进旋涡，于是关于彼此回忆的气味密钥之流紧紧缠绕住两个人。他们各自诉说的经历感受在这个旋涡里被对方迅速心领神会并且融进两人共同的情感中去，像是两个人各拿出自己旧有的砖块碎片，垒建起能够承载他们此刻无限快乐的崭新屋瓴。  
他们走在从海滩出来的民居小道上，两边都是一些很简陋的白色房子，窗户前后都敞着，白色的暗红色的黄色的窗帘从窗边流泻出来，被混杂着泥土和海盐气味的风自在地吹扬起来。易烊千玺谈起他很少回去的家乡村庄，他有一些小孩子们撒丫子踩进河泥里肆意奔跑的记忆，可他爸妈说自己根本没在乡下呆过几天，更不认识什么村里的其他孩子。周冬雨握着他的手，告诉他，小时候她老家的河岸青草在夏天长得几乎要高过她的头，他们几个孩子会脱了鞋，整个下午都把脚泡在河里，翻开石头去抓四处乱窜的小鱼小蝌蚪。河水其实是很凉的，天空被燃烧成一片宏伟的金黄色的时候，他们走上岸，会冻得打喷嚏。易烊千玺饶有兴趣地听着，好像感觉自己的脚底板和脚踝也变得凉飕飕的，浸透在一股流过周冬雨脚丫的溪流里。瞪着黑白分明的大眼睛的小孩们一边踏着凉鞋跑跳路过他们身边，一边扭过头见怪不怪地看一看这两个操着陌生语言的人，周冬雨抬起帽檐，摆出斗鸡眼冲小孩吃吃地笑。  
易烊千玺也忍不住笑了，觉得她像自己调皮的弟弟，怎么看怎么有趣，这种奇妙的亲近感从他第一天进组在剧本围读会上见到她的时候就有了，只不过那时他习惯了把自己和别人隔开，独自沉默地呆在热烈讨论着的众人旁边，不发一语，那是他为了迈向“高处”所决定的行为方式，也是因为他厌倦了自己无时无刻不被人群包围。可现在他和周冬雨亲密无间地并肩走在一起，觉得这个距离才是令他心里自然生发的亲近感所感到适宜的，抑或是更近，再近，近到无法分离、融为一体，才能满足吗？

晚上他们只吃些当地清淡的时令蔬菜，散步穿过酒店内蜿蜒的树林小路。路灯很暗，蚊虫从树丛里钻出来叮咬他们的皮肤，易烊千玺牵着周冬雨的手握着她的腰，内心那种想要无限靠近的冲动越来越强大、急迫。  
回到房间关上门，他就立马把她抱在身上，在黑暗里去寻找她柔软的唇，碰到那尚带着一丝柠檬汁清甜香味的唇和灵滑的舌，就开始疯狂地吸吮。他紧紧地抱着她，几乎能感觉她身体的每一个部分，那深深嵌入他愈发变有力的身体里的每一个部分。在他背上来回抚摸的两只细瘦的手臂像树丛里窜出的两条竹叶青小蛇，游过之处都留下浓烈的火热气味。他们倒在松软的床上，已经一丝不挂，两片单薄的身体纠缠在一起，像午后阳光下斑纹美丽的蝴蝶扑闪扑闪地扇着的两扇翅膀。他们感觉那合在一起的身体的轻盈胜过自由，胜过斑斓的色彩，胜过空中凉丝丝的云。  
他们在空中扑腾着，无所依靠地下坠了，摔落在木质的长条地板上。周冬雨“啊”的轻呼一声，又被那火焰一样闪烁晶亮的舌头堵住嘴唇。这来自无法摆脱的重力的一击让他们稍稍从迷离与快感交融的翻腾中清醒过来一秒，可毋宁说这更像是来自困苦现实的一记鞭子，抽在两个原本徜徉在馨宁天地里的火热身子上，既使他们在那个慌乱的空隙里惊恐于对不可复归的美好的怅然若失，更使他们在面对这一短暂痛苦的片刻清醒后，势必要迸发出全身的爱和力量来补偿那永不可复得的美，并由此而进入了无可穷尽的曼妙绝境，决绝地一路向前而去。像是一首曲子在最激烈处空拍的那几秒，令情绪和眼泪已被激发到极点的听众感觉自己彻底散落成碎片，只剩下不断在递进的乐声独自悠扬。  
在他们都已经快要没有一丝力气、满足地瘫倒在地的时刻，享尽了所有快感的易烊千玺感觉内心那不肯餍足的红火欲念还要支使他凌乱的身体前行。于是他抱起轻盈的周冬雨，把她的大腿跨上自己的腰，迈步走向床右侧的墙壁，暗黄的落地灯照亮周冬雨潮红的脸颊和耳朵，她失散但坚定的眼睛和背后绒麻质地的墙壁一样，都带有麻酥酥的触感。就在他吻上粉唇，准备要再一次进入这粉色陷阱中的时候，他想要使那血脉在突突跳动的温柔居穴正面向自己，就豪迈地抬起右腿往墙壁上一踩——一阵突然的撕裂痛感从胯下冲出，像一支箭一样射中了他的腰椎。他被这疼痛击打得瞬间矮小下来，像个被扯掉一条腿的蚂蚁一样蜷缩紧身子。随着他哑然一声呻吟，两个人从墙壁上斜斜地向右跌倒在地，周冬雨的头撞倒了落地灯。易烊千玺在旧伤复发的剧烈疼痛和冷热交替的冒汗中，从眼前的碎发间看到房间在灯光里慌张地晃动，他在这无比尴尬的时刻里，有一种想要去死的冲动。他平时就有点怕周冬雨的嘲笑，他比她小八岁，在她面前做什么都幼稚得可笑，尤其是在他们亲密相处的时候，他紧张而笨拙地向她表达自己的爱，有时是一些不自然的情话和抚摸，有时是几个令她一脸茫然的冷笑话，一概都会得到她慷慨的大笑和感激，感激他这么努力地逗她开心。所以当他现在连自己也觉得十分丢脸并且痛恨那冒失的多余举动时，最不想面对的，就是来自周冬雨的嘲笑，不管那笑里含有多少的爱意和善意。  
但周冬雨并没有大笑，她只是慌忙从迷醉状态中醒过来跪着察看他的情况，架着他痛得不停在颤动的身体轻躺回床上，又光着身子跑去接来一杯水，皱着眉再三向他确认用不用叫医生来看，得到对方肯定但羞赧的否定后，才走到床的另一边扶起落地灯，爬到床上和他一起披上被盖。从欲火中脱身出来的两人这才察觉到，混着嘈杂虫鸣的夜晚已经有了几分凉意。周冬雨靠在易烊千玺的肩膀上，用手环抱住他，紧握着他的手，体会这激情过后的静谧、清闲和丝丝的凉风。易烊千玺的下巴靠着她毛茸茸的头顶，忍不住抱歉地偷笑了一声，怀里那颗小小的头也就接着噗嗤地笑出声，像个小老鼠的头在晃动。他们都感到十分可乐地低声笑着，像是不敢惊动这澄净的黑夜。易烊千玺和怀里的小老鼠淡淡地笑着，他突然产生了一个意识，感觉这是他目前人生最幸福满足的一刻。

他回想起第一次这么抱着她的时候，是在去年夏天小北的屋子里。  
她穿着被撕成碎片的校服，头发和脸上的伤一片凌乱，他心痛极了，可就是等不到这股劲儿从身体里坦然地走出来，走向摄影机，走向导演，走向观众。现场的情状有多困顿，他就有多闭塞得走不出来，因为他跨不过那道线：他知道她是周冬雨，他心疼周冬雨比陈念多，可他在几次危险的接触中被自己狂乱的心跳吓到了，所以他不能走近她。夜很深，导演累了，工作人员倦了，他感到自己寸步难行、孤立无援的困苦。是周冬雨拉了他一把。她拉起他的手走进屋子里，跟导演挥挥手说让他俩单独聊聊，就关上了门，把夜半的燥热烦闷、摄影组的疲惫和易烊千玺要追寻的整个世界，都关在了门外。他佯装冷静地坐在床边，并不掩饰自己的失落和难过。  
“千玺，”周冬雨拖过一把椅子坐到他面前，“你和我都快拍了一个月戏了，”她盯着他，异常地温柔，“你相信你是小北吗？”  
易烊千玺不再躲避来自现实里她的眼睛，点点头。  
“那你相信陈念和小北的这种感情吗？他们之间的联结是很坚固的，”她握住双手，在重音上点一下头，神情愈发严肃，“就是整个世界崩塌了他们两个也要相信彼此、保护彼此的那种坚固。”  
易烊千玺感觉喉咙突然涌上什么东西被堵住了，坚定地点两下头。  
“那么，”她神情又柔和下来，“你相信我是陈念吗？”  
像是有什么划破了一道口子，易烊千玺凝滞住不动，然后缓缓地摇了摇头。  
周冬雨露出一点欣喜又立马按捺下去，咬住嘴唇想了一会儿，然后平静地和他说：“千玺，你记得咱俩的那场床戏吗？”  
易烊千玺咧嘴笑起来，她总是逗他说他们也算拍过床戏了。他点点头，心里轻快很多。  
“这样，”她一边指挥一边上手推他，“你还是躺在床上，过去点儿，我也躺下，”她和他枕上枕头，浑身又脏又臭，彼此注视着，“来，咱俩这么抱一会儿。”  
易烊千玺楞了一下，她解释说：“我是你对手我知道的，你真正进入小北就是在那场袒露自己伤心过往的戏，现在，”她坚定地看着他，“你要走进更深的小北，也就是走近陈念。”  
说完她慢慢向他挪近，易烊千玺来不及有任何反应，就已经配合地和她紧紧抱在一起。  
空气异常地平静，窗外闷闷的虫鸣蛙声响成朦胧的一片，风扇吹着蚊帐在轻柔地摇曳，暖黄的灯光打在周冬雨被扯断的头发上，易烊千玺感觉那令自己不安的跳动已经消失了，连同那让他如此不安的原因和困境，融化成一滩湿漉漉的东西，被平静但浓郁的情感缓缓冲走，留下一片空旷辽阔的地方，让他可以坦然地真诚地面对自己的念想。他又感到自己背后的东西在一点点变厚、变有力，推动他走出了那个只有不断向上攀爬这一件事情的世界。  
他轻声开口，声音有点哑，但不再颤抖了：“冬雨。”他没再叫她冬哥或者陈念。  
“嗯。”  
“我想跟你说，我喜欢你，是真的。”  
他感觉手臂里瘦小的身体僵了一下，又松懈下来，和拉长了的沉默一起，一动不动地倚赖在他的拥抱里。过了很久一会儿，周冬雨问他：“那你现在相信我是陈念了吗？”  
易烊千玺点点头，下巴磕在她的肩膀里。  
她松开手，离开了他，眼睛里闪着纯真又有点受伤的光，看了他一会儿，他也有点想哭，但笑一笑，忍住了。她非常非常轻地在他的嘴上吻了一下，像蝴蝶降落在花蕊上那么轻。然后他们立身站起，走向门外，出色地完成了那一场戏。

“雨，你还记不记得……”  
“小北屋里那回。”  
躺在怀里安静了很久的周冬雨截过他的话，抬起头骄傲地看他一眼，一副“我还不知道你在想什么”的自得样子。易烊千玺笑了一声，更紧地抱住了她，在她头上轻轻地吻一下，带着从未有过的平和快乐的心情，安稳入睡了。

五  
周冬雨自觉比易烊千玺大八岁，相应也有更多的拍戏和情感经历，所以她有必要承担起帮助易烊千玺的责任，不论是在拍戏上还是感情上，总之帮他也是帮自己嘛。但令她暗自吃惊的是，易烊千玺要比她想象中更有表演的灵气，连她自己和他对视时都会偶尔被惊慑住，更不必说对他投以赞许和欣赏的观众和业界电影人了。而更令她头大的是，易烊千玺也比她想象中固执得多，甚至不知道从什么时候起，他在自己心里的位置居然也比她想象的要高。  
那是在他们结束了短暂的马来西亚之行后的一段时间里，她忙完几个商业代言活动，呆在家里消遣剩余不多的假期时间，无所事事地犹豫要不要再找什么地方出去玩几天。易烊千玺则回归到他积压了很多工作的繁忙生活中去，世界各地到处去飞，还要抽出时间花在学习和他那些古怪的爱好上。偶尔没有频繁的联系，她本可以像过去很多次因剧组结缘而延长到戏外又短暂纠缠了一段时间的恋情经历一样，大家各自顾好自己就行了。出戏需要缓冲，认清一个不适合也不爱自己的人需要时间，但完了就是完了，她可不会当那个死乞白赖的跟屁虫。她就是觉得心里有点儿不痛快，说不上来为什么，尽管她可能知道为什么。  
可是当她陷在这种放松又骤然缩紧的反常状态中自我纠结的时候，易烊千玺又会突然发来一句话或者一张照片，她也说不上来里面有什么妙不可言的东西，但她确实就是立马释怀了，又和他亲昵的对起话来。更多的时候，她感受到的是易烊千玺在假装随意之下的暗自忧心，他似乎是很紧张地在维持他们之间的联系，隔三差五要传来有关她在他身边留下痕迹的照片。她想象着他用帽子口罩遮住一脸的倦意，习惯地、缓慢地走在一群蜂拥而至的长枪短炮的逼视之中，始终无法摆脱被参观、被观看的位置。而那些藏有两人回忆的秘密符码就在距离他非常近的地方陪伴着他度过这些、隔绝这些，可谁能保证这种信息的传递不会被偶然发现？到时候她所要面对的不只是自己进退为难的心境，而是以在她看来近乎玷污、侮辱的方式横插入到他们中间的那些干扰力量。那些东西是惹人厌烦的，但她不能不在乎，所以也就不能不受限制，限制的是比它们要美好得多、有价值得多的存在。  
她摇摇头，甩掉那些让她变得患得患失、思前顾后的念头。没必要这样，她假装面前有一面镜子似的耸一耸肩膀，稍作思忖，就拿起手机在工作室群里发出号召：明天我们出国玩儿去！说走就走！立马有一条信息回复了她，是她的外教兼助理：去哪儿？

飞机正在滑行，他又回到北京了。易烊千玺打开手机，去看那条起飞前只来得及看一眼标题的新闻，是周冬雨和她外教的亲密合影，以及新增的一条工作室的否认声明。他看到那张身形酷似周冬雨的双人合照上加的标签“soulmate”，就关掉屏幕向机舱外走去，照旧缓慢地等几批站姐们拍到满意的照片，才能一步步走出去。照相机像要把他吃干抹净，把他的灵魂拍成透明浅薄的塑料糖纸。他觉得脚步很沉，像自己没力气似的。他很想知道怎么了，他现在走在哪个位置，而她又在哪里。城市在他眼前向后飞去，淡淡一抹虚弱的余晖被阴影吞噬掉所有。

“开门。”  
周冬雨披着浴巾和一身刚泡完澡的热气，光着脚踩在地板上向门口走去。地上留下一路脚丫形状的水渍。  
全副武装的易烊千玺快步走进室内，看到所有窗帘都拉上了，便依次脱掉帽子口罩外套，露出他阴郁不安的面孔，朝周冬雨沉默地看一眼。像是在等她发问，或者做出任何解释。  
“你怎么来了？”她终于被盯得有些恼火。她知道这不是他想要她问的。  
“想来看看你。”弱弱的、又像是赌气似的回答。她知道他为什么这样不快乐。  
“吃了么？喝点儿什么？”她拉一拉浴巾，向冰箱走去。她不想和他谈论这些。  
“随便。整两口呗。” 她被逗笑了，但听出声音里那一丝不肯放松的紧涩。  
“来吧。”她端上几碟现成的冷菜，倒好两杯红酒。她不想他不开心。她这么想的时候喉咙是苦的。  
“嗯？”他坐过来举起酒杯，眼里满是吓人的挑衅、幽怨和执拗的痛苦。  
“说点儿什么吧。”她举起酒杯，眼睛盯着桌上寥落的冷盘，头皮挣得发麻。  
“我想……我想来看你，就看到你了。”他看着杯中晃动的酒，挤出一个可怜的微笑。冷白色的光在酒杯里闪烁。  
“……呼。”她吐一口气，抬起眼睛和他碰杯，掉出一滴眼泪，喝完了杯里的酒。  
易烊千玺立马起身走过去抱住她，轻轻地吻她的眼皮，嘴角，耳朵，和湿漉漉的头发。  
“这个不好吃。”他抱着她，委屈似的抱怨。她笑出来。  
“那你要吃什么？”  
“你吃过了吗？”  
“还没有，没什么胃口。”  
“那我给你做鸡蛋羹。”  
易烊千玺满足地松开了她去冰箱里找鸡蛋。心里仿佛有什么东西轰然落地了，砸得她很疼，可她愿意承受这痛，以及未来可能会向她砸来的各种痛苦。

晚上他们依偎在一起，易烊千玺搂着她快要睡着。周冬雨突然想起他们在马来西亚找餐厅位置的时候误入的一条偏僻小巷，不同于公路宽阔平坦、建筑高大漂亮的城镇和风景如画的自然景区，它像是被塞进这一片富饶之中的苦难象征，被掩盖也被忘记，似乎是要永久伫立着、不能被抹去的。跌倒的房屋和酒瓶，斑驳的墙壁和阳光，他们走过一辆被使用得很旧但看起来很灵活的三轮车，纸箱做的硬纸板包住后面的载货板，搭成一个小车厢的样子，两双一长一短的腿躺在纸箱下伸出到车板外面，那个小车厢里酣熟地睡着一对似乎是父子的人。他们放慢了步子走过，没有停下，但内心被揪住，由苦难所撑大的世界意义敞开在他们面前。周冬雨抬起头看看易烊千玺，心里不再有任何狭隘的忧虑了。她飞快地吻一下他的睫毛，闭上眼睛快乐地睡去了。

电影上映的时候，周冬雨在北极乐呵呵地挨冻录节目，易烊千玺给她发来一段视频，电影里小北在陈念身旁停下了脚步：  
“怎么了？”  
“给别人看到不好。”  
“我不介意。”  
“没你想的那么简单。你往前走，我一定在你后面。”  
“你在我后面干嘛？”  
“没干嘛”  
他说他一个人坐在影厅的最后一排在看。周冬雨捂住嘴笑笑，回复他：“幼稚。”

六  
二十已经躺在易烊千玺肚子上睡了一个小时了，他也已经发呆一个小时了，没有再去理会身旁呯嘭乱响的手机。现在他为他一个小时之前的那个想法感到可笑，好像他在度过这不可思议的一年半之后，还会在乎那个外面的壳子胜过自己内心所装下的东西似的。  
他有点儿觉得，周冬雨就是他现在的“高处”，飞向她的路可以是任意一条，每条路上都有晶莹的雪花和明亮的光。她是可抵达的，对她的爱是不可抵达的。而实现这一切的条件，首先来自于他背后那又厚又热的，像翅膀一样的东西。当他们可以凭借着爱离开地面时，也就离开了地面的虚荣、嫉妒、忧惧和惶恐。他突然很想见到周冬雨，想热烈地拥抱住她，让她像个小兔子一样不明所以地被他抱在怀里。易烊千玺轻轻把二十放到沙发上，起身披上外套帽子口罩，迎着北京寂寥的街道和春天放晴的金色阳光，骑着自行车无所顾忌地直奔周冬雨家。  
“开门。”他照旧又发了一条信息，风还是有点冷，手被吹得发红。  
很久没有回复消息，他才想到周冬雨昨天去吉林拍了。上一条信息还是“路上注意安全”。虽然有点失落，可他仍很快活地哼着歌骑回家去，感觉自己像电影里的小混子，简单、勇敢，又有点傻气。他回到家里继续玩弄他的铁丝泥土，对着放大了挂在墙上的周冬雨的照片发呆。  
晚上他躺在被窝里，手机闪出一条信息：“开门。”


End file.
